


pretending that nothing means anything

by dazaynandconfused



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Solo Liam, Top Liam, groupie au, inspired on groupie love by Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaynandconfused/pseuds/dazaynandconfused
Summary: Liam is successful, talented and could have anyone he wants in a heartbeat.Zayn is his groupie.(based on Lana's groupie love)





	pretending that nothing means anything

**Author's Note:**

> hello again after a hundred years ok so I wrote this nonstop because if i dont finish it now i wont finish it ever so yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> few things:  
> -lets all pretend liam is miguel lol i quoted some of his songs like liam's but they're entirely from miguel (liam collabed with miguel and yet we dont know where the song is but anyway)  
> -i also quoted groupie love and cherry of lana's new album  
> -the end kind of sucked???? 
> 
>  
> 
> yeah enjoy and thanks!
> 
> Title is obviously Groupie Love by Lana del Rey

It all started one summer.

 

He had been his biggest fan. The first time he heard 'a beautiful exit' he felt the connection between them, the lyrics, the melody, the passion. He felt in a trance whenever he listened to his work. Several times he touched himself with his voice on the background and his name on lips.

 

He's pretty sure one day he dreamt about the two of them fucking on top of that white mustang the artist seems to love but he was happy. He was happy with being just a fan; a fan that went to all of his concerts since the artist preferred to play in a bar or a small venue than in a stadium with thousands of fans.

 

But one summer night everything changed.

 

It was Friday, he remembers perfectly. Zayn had been in the bar Liam always played like he did every Friday and Saturday. He'd surprised fans with a new song and Zayn was so eager, it was another slow and sensual song, Zayn's favorites.

 

 

' _tonight let's dance a little harder till I feel like I know all the things'_

 

 

And so he did. He danced with closed eyes like he was alone in his room and Liam was in front of him and he was trying to make a point, to _show off_.

 

When the song ended and he heard the crowd cheer and clap like they always do. He opened his eyes trying to come back from his daze when he felt more than saw Liam's stare directly at him.

 

It was an intense moment, the crowd disappeared and he felt like crawling to the small stage Liam was on. With his messy hair, his white sleeveless shirt and his red guitar hanging low. The thought alone made him desperate, incredibly aroused and then Zayn realized the haze he was on would end the minute he steps off this place and isn't listening to Liam's voice. And he knows how he, himself must look right now, jet black hair corrupted by the numerous times he pulled it out, his tight red henley wrinkled by his movements of the night, red lips from biting the sounds off, glossy eyes still hazed by the song and _Liam_.

 

The artist seemed to realize where he was and thanked the fans and finished the concert.

 

One of the security guards that Zayn knows is always standing beside Liam comes to him saying he requires his presence backstage.

 

This is it.

 

He had been dreaming about this since the first moment he heard Liam singing about sex, he felt excited and eager... always felt eager for Liam.

 

After walking through the doors close to the stage the bodyguard opened the door to a room with dim lights, dark blue walls and the strong smell of tobacco and weed.

 

Zayn didn't notice the bodyguard leave until he was about to ask him something but his words got caught on his throat.

 

Liam was sitting on the leather sofa in front of him with that hard stare, his open legs and a glass of scotch on his left hand.

 

Zayn didn't dare to speak up first and wake up from his dream.

 

"Red suits you." Liam said with a low tone breaking the long and lustful silence and sending shivers to Zayn's spine.

 

"Thank you," he blushed. "I like green better though."

 

Liam _smirked_. Zayn felt like he was in the most livid dream he ever had, he had imagined about meeting him like this: rough kisses, big hands and that smirk. All of them on him.

 

"Green looks amazing on you too but I think red is my favorite so far." Liam said while slowly scanning him up and down. "Here, sit down. I wouldn't want you to get tired... yet." He continued while leaving a space for Zayn beside him on the sofa putting his beverage on the small table on his right.

 

He felt his knees tremble, his cock harden and his heart pump the fastest he ever felt. It took all of Zayn to not crawl to the leather sofa but he made it, three steps, sit down, face Liam. _Fuck_.

 

When he saw him up close he felt breathless and so hot, he saw his tattoos with curiosity and he forgot—or not— that you don't touch people out of nowhere and delicately touched the skull on his arm. Liam let out a harsh breath almost sounding like he was trying to compose himself.

 

"I saw you down there. On the dance floor tonight." He continued with whispering with a low tone and he was inches away. Zayn shivered. "I always see you dancing to my songs," he states and Zayn knows he's closer and he doesn't know whether to introduce himself or just get lost in him and be a nameless body for Liam and only _Liam_. "You, in the middle of the bar not noticing the stares, the lustful eyes, the people that want a piece and try to keep up with you and dare to try dancing behind you."

 

Zayn feels his heart hammer on his chest, but when he looks up. It's all worth it. Everything.

 

Liam is so so close he can see his small freckles on his cheeks and his eyes. If this is a dream he never wants to wake up ever again.

 

"I love your music, it doesn't put me in a specific mood," Zayn explains slyly, not looking directly at the singer. "The music itself is a mood, I f-feel erotic and desirable and the lyrics make a connection with my mind in the most passionate way." He finishes and he hears Liam huff like, a growl.

 

"Wow, that's- thank you," Liam is close to him his nose almost touching his cheek, he feels fire underneath his skin. "What's your name?" He whispers while nosing his jaw, inhaling him. Zayn feels his breath go uneven and he rolls his eyes at the feeling of Liam's skin on him and giving more skin to explore, exposing his neck.

 

He feels like his tongue weights a ton, he wants Liam to inhale him to touch him, to taste him, to grope him, to _feel_ him.

 

"Z-Zayn," he exhales half moaning, he's certain he's rock hard under his black jeans.

 

" _Fucking hell_ even your name is delectable," Liam grunted with his nose on Zayn's neck. "I really want to witness how my music makes you feel." He says placing a tiny kiss on the bottom of his neck.

 

Zayn doesn't say yes.

 

Zayn just moves his head so he's kissing Liam. He's kissing Liam. He'd dreamt about this with three fingers inside him, muffled whimpers and Liam's sultry voice ' _when it feels so good then it just come natural, baby arch your back and point your toes'_.

 

Liam responds to the kiss immediately, putting his hands on Zayn's small waist. He notices how both of his hands almost cover his body and the artist groans on the kiss. Zayn feels starved. He feels like drowning and he cups Liam's face with a whine and feels Liam's grip tighten around him shuddering at the size difference.

 

Zayn keeps kissing Liam with so much need, he doesn't hold back and he straddles him closing even more the space between them.

 

The kiss is full of teeth and tongue like a chaotic masterpiece. Zayn grinds down a little and he feels Liam's swelled cock against his bum and he moans the loudest he ever has. Liam at both actions and roughly pauses the kiss making Zayn whine at the loss.

 

"You're fucking sinful," the artist says to him, Zayn has his eyes closed feeling like a feather, his mouth slightly open and his hands on Liam's hair. "You make heaven take the place of something evil." He says while running his thumb on Zayn's lips, the latter wordlessly opening his mouth, accepting anything he could have. "And my need to have my cock inside you," he continues and Zayn whines with the tip of Liam's thumb in his mouth. "....Is unbearable." He finishes with a growl and Zayn opens his eyes not before taking Liam's entire thumb in his mouth.

 

 

' _you'll be my vixen my bed'll be your stage'_

 

 

He sucks the finger and Liam's eyes, once brown, are completely dark. God he wants him to wreck him. Zayn feels a rush of boldness and he takes advantage.

 

"Do it then," he whispers kissing the thumb watching the boy underneath him switching his intense stare between his eyes—glossy, big hazel eyes—and his mouth on his skin. "I also want it," Zayn says while grinding his ass down a little, just brushing the jeans under him, enough to tease. "Inside me." He finishes and sticks out his tongue putting the wet thumb on his tongue.

 

Liam didn't have to be told twice.

 

He rips off Zayn's tight henley in record time. And at the sight of his tattooed chest, the singer touched every part he could reach. From his narrow waist to his shoulder blades.

 

Zayn couldn't breathe. He felt Liam's rough fingertips that had played the red Fender not long ago, almost covering him up.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Liam exhaled, not believing the sight in front of him. "How can you be so fucking angelic, and still provoke all these sinful thoughts to all of us." He continued while circling both hands around his torso. His paws are so _big_.

 

Zayn felt the need to see with his own eyes the difference. He grabbed one of his paw and put it on his chest and immediately gasped. It covered almost all of him. He needs Liam inside of him. _Now_. He waited enough.

 

Liam ran his big hand all over his chest and when he brushed his nipples he whined. Zayn arched his back wanting more of the soft yet rough fingertip.

 

" _Fucking shit_ ," he sighed as he caressed Zayn's nipples watching the latter melting in his very own hands. Liam then mouthed at the sensitive buds and Zayn fucking _lost_ it.

 

Zayn was gasping and whimpering above the singer with his back thrown back pushing him even closer to his chest feeling his rough full beard on his skin and Liam was devouring him, letting out groans and sighs.

 

"P-please, please," Zayn begged grinding down. He doesn't know what specific thing he is begging for—Liam's mouth, his cock, his tongue or his hands—but if he doesn't have it right now he's going to go fucking crazy.

 

"Patience baby boy. You'll get my cock in a bit," He said pausing the intense attention he gave to Zayn's now swollen nipples.

 

Then, Liam took off his shirt and boy if Zayn hasn't dreamt about this too. He let out a breathless moan and continued to grind on Liam touching his marvelous abs.

 

"Eager baby boy?" Liam smirked under him but he could hear his equally breathless tone.

 

Zayn simply nods looking down at him biting his bottom lip so he starts trying unbuttoning his jeans but not succeeding at the arousing atmosphere. "Let me do this baby," Liam roughly whispered against his navel. He unbuttons the said clothing and he helps Zayn stand up so he could take off better his jeans. And Liam now doesn't hide how hard he is, squeezing his cock through his jeans while watching Zayn strip down.

 

Zayn, on the other hand, stands there not knowing what to do but he sees Liam stroking himself and his dick twitches.

 

"Take yours off too," he said feeling slightly shy at the wet patch on his boxers.

 

Liam smirks, _again_ , and takes off his jeans and boxers without a problem. And Zayn gapes, gasps and moans at the same time.

 

Liam is _big_. He had speculated he'd be above average but it still took him by surprise. He feels the wet patch on his boxers getting bigger.

 

" _God_ , you're so wet I can see you leaking," the artist said stroking his hard length. "Are you going to let me see you baby boy? I've been waiting for this moment since I saw you the first time," he continued with a sensual deep voice still stroking himself. "You were wearing a half of a sweatshirt like a crop top but, _fuck_ ," he forced his hands to stop because he lifted his hips searching for more friction. "You were staring at me and some fucker tried to grind behind you and _goddamn_ ," Liam curses at the sight of Zayn wetting even more the front of his underwear. "You didn't even glanced at him... you pushed him away while still staring at me with those big eyes. I felt m'self get so hard. _Fuck_ c'mere baby."

 

Zayn obliged without question, standing in front of Liam.

 

The latter mumbled cursed under his breath and traced the standing boy's heart tattoo on his hip. "This was the first thing I saw on you, fuck." After those words, Liam took the boxers down letting Zayn's cock breathe and slap against his stomach with a pool of precum at the head. Liam looked up at Zayn with the darkest eyes and leaned back, motioning him to sit on his lap.

 

Zayn does, moaning at the feeling of both of their skins finally touching where they craved. "I'd like to make this slow and sensual like your dances to my songs," Liam said grinding up and kissing everywhere his mouth could touch, kissing his right red nipple again harshly. "But the thought of you desperately riding me is what I need, what we both need baby boy." He finished and connected their mouths without wasting more time.

 

Zayn was moaning at the kiss, pulling at Liam's hair since the boy under him started to grope his asscheeks roughly leaving marks. Fuck, he'll be marked. Marked by Liam. He moaned at the kiss again, this time even louder.

 

"L-Liam, please your fingers," he desperately moans pulling away slightly feeling a teasing finger near his crack.

 

"Oh but what a needy boy we have here," the other boy replied with dark eyes. "I need lube baby boy but since I unfortunately don't have it with me, you'd have to suck my fingers like before yeah baby?" Liam asked attentively but still with so much lust.

 

Zayn frantically nodded and opened his mouth for him with wide hazel eyes. Liam rested two fingers on his tongue and he began to suck. Shyly at first and Liam couldn't fucking stop looking at the act above him. So innocent yet so sexy.

 

"Suck on 'em like you'd suck m'cock baby boy, don't shy away. I know how eager you are." He commanded.

 

Zayn rolled his pleasured eyes at the words. He took more of his fingers feeling how rough and long they were. He could cum like this, sucking Liam's fingers and grinding down on his strong thighs. Zayn sucked harder at the thought with closed eyes, letting his arms fall against his back.

 

Liam inserted another finger on his mouth pushing them a little more far back. Zayn started choking a little and opened his eyes and Liam's cock fucking twitched at the sight. His big hazel eyes were now teary and so beautiful. Fuck.

 

"Now baby I know we're both enjoying ourselves but I need you to ride me... _fast_." He grunted at the end and he removed his fingers out of Zayn's full mouth letting a string of saliva between them.

 

Liam placed his fingers near his bottom before gently holding both of his wrists, that were behind his back, not wanting them to interfere just yet.

 

They continued to kiss slowly and grinding against each other. Liam teased a finger at his entrance and Zayn was so close to cumming it was unbearable. His long showers, Liam's album and three fingers inside him were the beginning of all.

 

"Look at you, my needy baby so close and we're not even close to starting. I'm gonna wreck you." Liam whispers and kisses under his ear while fingering him with his index finger. "I have been fucking waiting for this for so long, and I know you have been waiting too." Beginning to finger him faster.

 

"I-I have," Zayn pants above him feeling full of rough fingers and so so overwhelmed. "I-I touch m-myself with your songs. Another Li." He whines riding more of his finger.

 

" _Fuck Zayn_ ," he cannot believe this gorgeous boy is riding two of his fingers with his wrists together on Liam's hold, head thrown back and swollen nipples. He loves his job sometimes.

 

After riding three of his fingers begging for the fourth but Liam will explode if he doesn't fuck him soon.

 

"Baby boy it's time, you're open enough f'me. Do not hold back any noise." Liam ordered him letting go both of his wrists and he cursed when he saw the red fingertips around them. Fuck.

 

Zayn bit his lip as he sinked on his cock feeling the best he has ever felt. He doesn't know if the adoration he feels towards Liam blinds the pain but he doesn't feel nothing but pleasure even this is the biggest thing he'd ever had.

 

Once he was all the way down Liam circled his waist both of his hands almost touching at the small space.

 

Zayn placed his hands on top of his feeling addicted to the rough feeling of his expert hands. He begins to go up and down with Liam's help, carrying and dropping when Zayn whined.

 

 

' _use me I wanna give you control'_

 

 

"Wish you could see y'self, gorgeous and sinful riding me like you were born for it," Liam growls on Zayn's mouth exchanging breaths and fucked out glances.

 

"I-I'm gonna-" Zayn moans at the verge of climax. "Yeah, me too baby boy, come f'me so I can fill you up too." Liam finishes and that's it for him. Zayn comes so hard he sees stars behind his eyes and his daze gets thicker.

 

Liam comes after him and Zayn is _sure_. He wants to see him come and _feel_ him cum again and again and again.

 

After they both started to breathe normal again, they stared at each other and kissed tenderly. Zayn felt Liam's cock get hard again inside of him and they hooked up for the second time Zayn laying on his back and his legs around Liam's head.

 

And that was just the first encounter.

 

After that they continued to hook up frequently backstage after Liam preformed many others successful nights.

 

'so lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me so sweet and tell me that the pussy is all mine'

 

Zayn blushed at the song remembering one night where Liam got jealous of a couple of people hitting on Zayn infront of him, leading to a possessive rush and another meaning for 'pussy'.

 

So yeah maybe it's so hard sometimes when you have to share him with the crowd but at the end, Zayn's the one that is the reason behind all those lyrics and those hickeys they hardly try to cover up, and he knows he's a groupie, a fan that ended on his bed but when Liam is singing about their first fuck describing it like a poem... yeah he is a groupie and Liam wants _his_ groupie love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments!!!! hope i write more lol 
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter @artsyho


End file.
